


Take it easy, kitten

by Lost_Theories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, NC-17, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wants to know how Bobby became so...talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it easy, kitten

Crowley shivered and licked his lips. He was pressed against Bobby's desk, feeling the pages of a dusty tome crinkle under his hands as he leaned back. Bobby was crouched between his legs and doing amazing things with his mouth while looking up at the panting demon, his hat askew on his head. Sunlight filtered through the partially closed, dusty shades. Crowley tried to focus on a falling dost mote, anything to distract him from the warm sucking that threatened to overwhelm him. Bobby was enjoying himself, watching the carefully put together demon fall to pieces when he ran his tongue underneath the head, just like that....

"ahhhhnnnng!"

Crowley backed up further into the desk, digging his hands down. The urge to claw his fingers into the hunter's shoulders and fuck his mouth hard was driving him mad, but he didn't want to piss off the man doing such wonderful things to his prick at the moment. Shakily Crowley moved one of his hands from its death grip on the desk to knock that silly trucker hat off of his human's head. The sight of the hunter bobbing his head up and down made the demon see stars for a minute, his cock getting impossibly harder still. There was a firm hand on his balls now, and Crowley thought he was going to choke on his meatsuit's tongue before remembering to inhale before exhaling. Using his free hand, the demon began combing the thinning hair on the top of the other man's head.

"Easy kitten, you're going to kill me at this rate."

Bobby decided he didn't like the fact that Crowley was still coherent, so he pulled out some tricks he'd picked up in the years of seedy motel rooms and escapades behind bars. Slowly he took in as much of Crowley's cock as his throat could fit and then he bit down gently, dragging his teeth down the demon's shaft.

Crowley was howling as his hips snapped, eyes squeezed shut as he came in Bobby's mouth, his hand nearly ripping out a chunk of auburn hair. He went limp and slid to the floor next to the hunter who just smirked at him.

"It looks like I owe you an apology, luv."

Bobby huffed and leaned back on his heels, the bulge in his jeans apparent and uncomfortable.

"You can apologize after you return the favor."

Crowley chuckled as he leaned forward to cup the other man's erection.

"You have to tell me where you learned those tricks, Robert."  
Bobby closed his eyes and thrust into Crowley hand, growling low in his throat.  
"I tol' ya that Rufus and I go way back, now shut up and help me out my pants, ya idjit."

Crowley snapped his fingers and the constraining denim fabric was gone as he mulled over what the hunter had told him. He stroked the hunter's dick, listening to the little noises coming from the man as he thrust into Crowley's hand.

"Did Rufus ever do this, pet?"

Crowley moved quickly, pooling himself into Bobby's lap, one hand stroking his cock as he dragged his body up and down, feeling their nipples touch for a moment.

"nnngnooo."

Bobby's mouth was open as he panted, and Crowley surged up for a kiss, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth, tasting his come mixed with the tang of Jack Daniel's. Bobby moaned into the kiss and shifted. Crowley suddenly found himself on his back with a horny hunter rutting against his thigh. The demon snaked a hand down to grasp the other man's shaft, swiping his thumb over the leaking head and felt Bobby pick up his pace, making cute little grunting noises. Crowley turned his head to bite down on his ear lobe and Bobby cried out as his orgasm overtook him.

Collapsed next to each other on the hard wood floor, Bobby squinted at Crowley.

"An we never kissed either, ya big drama queen, so stop being jealous over a man that I used to blow on missions."

Crowley's right eyebrow raised almost unnaturally high at the gruff admission. He'd only wanted to know why this seemingly straight-laced redneck gave the best blowjobs he'd ever had the privilege to experience. When Bobby casually mentioned the cranky black hunter's name, jealousy had risen like wildfire in the demon.

Bobby sighed and rolled up on his side to look at the other man who lay boneless next to him.

"Well? Are you gonna quit bitching or do I have to call the old horndog up to settle it?"

Crowley chuckled and lazily lifted a hand to drape around Bobby's neck, tugging him in for a slow kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of bothering one of your friends just to settle a silly disagreement."

"And I would fill yer ass with rock salt if you tried."

"Well then, shall we call it a truce, darling?"

/

Crowley batted his eyebrow ridiculously at the man laying next to him who rolled his eyes and muttered something about demons before tilting his head slightly, agreeing. He moved them to the bedroom, knowing that Robert enjoyed a post-coital nap when he could get one in. He slept now, curled around the demon who watched everything in the room from the dust motes to one snoring, middle aged hunter with an amazing mouth.


End file.
